bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Winter Moon/Bulls*it:A 13 year old's school days:Chapter 4:Show me the school
I darted into my room to get changed, because the prefects were apparently stricter about the uniform and dress code. Before I did, I took a little look around the tiny room I would be staying in for the forseeable future. At least I wasn't sharing a room with anyone, I thought. Other than my luggage, there were only a few things in the room:A bookcase, a filing cabinet, a desk and chair, a wardrobe, a bed, and a nightstand with a lamp. There was also a large mirror I had brought. I don't know why I bothered, I already was having bad luck. I'd probably break it. Altogether, the room was a bit like a hotel, I thought, only I can't check out when I want to and there's no room service. I opened the wardrobe, and sure enough, there was my uniform. Blue vest, white short-sleeved shirt, and darkish tan pants. It was virtually identical to the one that Jimmy guy was wearing. Great, I had been here less than an hour, and I was already conforming (conforming gave me a headache.) Upon changing into the uniform, I took a look in the mirror and frowned. I had gotten a bit more muscular recently, as I had been lifting a few weights in my time between schools. I was fairly tall, and a bit skinnier than I liked. The blue, as any blue did, my mom used to say, really emphasized my eyes. My hair always lay flat, even if I was in a hurricane, it would lie flat. There were noticeable dark circles under my eyes, as I hadn't been sleeping well the last few months. I also had a bruise on my cheek, the kid I had beaten up prior to my expulsion had done that. The uniform wasn't that bad, I guess, but it still itched a little. It felt like whoever had done the laundry had gone a bit overboard with starch. Looking in the mirror still, I had a stupid thought: Feeling unhappy? Turn that frown upside down! Sure, I thought, how about I turn it upside down twice? I turned away and walked out to meet Jimmy and Petey. " So, this is the boys dorm, right?" I said sarcastically. " Yeah, very funny. Yes, this is the boys dorm. Much smaller than the girls dorm, and yet there are much more of us." Petey said, gesturing toward the Girls dorm as we started walking out of the boys dorm. It was the longest thing I heard him say so far. "Gate's over there. But you knew that, right?" Jimmy poked. "Sure, whatever. Do they lock it?" "Nope, they let us go into town outside of class time. This isn't a prison... for the most part." Petey said. "Yeah, in prison, I'm sure the guards are nicer and the occupants are better-looking. Over there is the main building, right?" "Yes, where you take classes, eat lunch, get in trouble, and are bored out of your skull. At the same time even." Jimmy said, looking bored even then. " I'm sure you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" "For the most part, yes. actually." A cute-looking redheaded girl walked by us. "Oh, hey, Jimmy." She said, sounding a bit awkward. "Hey, Zoe. 'Sup?" Jimmy said, sounding like a regular fricking James Bond. "Not much. Who's this?" She asked, gesturing towards me. "This would be our new student, Mr.-" he poked me "Will." I said, a bit annoyed. "Will! I'm sure he has a lovely personality. Somewhere." "Shut up." I said, smiling in spite of my self. "Cool," she said "nice to meet you. Welcome to Bullworth, the crappiest school around. But you knew that, didn't you?" "From the moment I got here." I said, sounding a bit more cynical than I meant to. " C'mon, it's almost time for lunch. I'm starving." Petey groaned. "Sure, whatever. We can see the rest of the school later, dude." "Cool, sure." I said, not really minding. I hadn't had much to eat that morning anyway. "Besides, this gives us a good chance." Jimmy said. "A good chance for what?" I said, genuinely confused. " A good chance to meet the different cliques, of course." Category:Blog posts